The Fragrance of Peach Bubbles Ninjas
by The-Dead-Puff
Summary: When Hyper Blossom accidently falls into the Naruto Universe what'll happen when the ninjas meet these magical girls?
1. The Start of the Nightmare

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own PPGZ or Naruto. If I owned PPGZ there wouldv'e been more episodes, and they wouldv'e dubbed it in English. Hmph.

_**Author** **Notes: **_The first PPGZ/ Naruto crossover. it's true!! I checked!!

**Meeting The Nusicance**

"Ahhhhh!" a figure dressed in pink screamed.

The scream was so loud it could be heard from a far distance. Two boys and a girl went to investigate. The three hid behind a bush. They could hear an angry girl scolding,

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Standing there like an idiot. See this is what happens, Momoko. Sheesh. What were thinking this time that pastry from that shop again?"

Momoko brushed the leaves out of her red hair. She had been thrown into a tree,

"Uh where are we Kaoru?"

Karou searched around.

_Where are we? I don't recognize any of this. Sheesh. _

"Um...we're in a forest...yeah."

Momoko frowned,

" AHHH WE'RE LOST IN THE FOREST!! NEVER TO BE FOUND!!

Momoko begin to freak out, "When they finally find us we'll be remains of a bear meal! What a pity to die like that!"

"Momoko snap out- Where's Miyako?" Karou began to scold her, but her thoughts turned to Miyako.

"Miyako? I'm sure she was with you right?" Momoko replied.

Miyako tapped Kaoru's shoulder,

"Here I am!"

"Thank goodness," Kaoru and Momoko said relieved.

But soon after they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Momoko asked.

"I'm not sure but we better check it," Kaoru replied.

They stood three feet from the bush and circled around the bush.

They could hear hushed whispering.

* * *

"Way to go Naruto," a girl sneered.

" Me? Why is it my fault?" Naruto asked.

" Both of you hush. We don't know how powerful these guys are and you guys are so loud we'll probably be found," the other boy scolded both of them.

Momoko walked up closer, and pushed some of the bush out the way.

She stared hiding behind the bush was a boy with brunette spiked hair and dark colored eyes, a boy with spiked blond hair and blue eyes, and a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

She blinked.

_Kawaii!! That boy is so cute!! And that girl her hair... so lovely!! I wonder if her hair is naturally pink. I have so many questions!!_

Momoko didn't know what to say.

"HIIII!! I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi!"

The three stared. The blond kid got up, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"Uzumaki Huh? It's like I heard that name somewhere- WAIT your that boy on the cover on that boy manga at the comic store!

"Whhaaa?" He asked confused.

"Tell me where are we." Karou demanded.

Naruto was pretty confused,

" The leaf village." He answered.

"Where's that?" She began to press him.

"The land of fire."

Momoko paced around.

_Well that was helpful._

Sure that was pretty interesting but it didn't determine where they where.

"You got a map?" Karou asked.

"Yeah," The other boy answered.

Kaoru looked where they said they were. Her eyes went big that they were in the city a few miles away from Tokyo. And the city near was pretty big.

_Where is the city?_

"OMG I THINK WE"RE IN A PARELLEL UNIVERSE!!" Momoko blurted out.

Kaoru just stared,

"Momoko you've been eating way too much candy. Do you know how crazy you sound? Sheesh you're so stupid sometimes."

_Yesh! Where does this girl get her ideas?_

Momoko ignored her,

"Well who are you two? I diffenly caught Mr. Orange-jumpsuit-Man."

" I am not Mr. Orange-Jumpsuit-Man! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!!"

Naruto said in an annoying whinny voice.

" I'm Sakura Haruno-"

the pink haired girl answered.

" Whoooo's he?"

Momoko said in her lovesick voice.

"He's-"

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Tell me you mentioned Naruto on the cover of a manga. What in the world were you talking about?"

He asked, perplexed.

" Well there's thissupercuteguyatschoolandhe'sabigfanoftheNarutoanimeatshowandImethimattheanimestorewhileiwasbuyingmyfavoriteshojoandhesawmeIsawhismangaandisawhisandhesaidhebuymine'sifiboughthis. OMGthatwassosweetitotallyfreaked,"

Momoko said so fast no one could understand.

"SLOW DOWN!!"  
They all said.

She was going to explain her story again. But they told her just to skip all that to the Naruto manga part.

" Yeah I saw you sitting on a chair, with an old man standing in the back."

Momoko answered.

They looked at the ground.

"Um he died."

" Who the kid or the old guy?" Momoko asked.

"Who do you think, genius?" Karou snapped.

"Oh."

Suddenly a group of ninjas came. One with brunette hair, the red fang tatoos, and the dog jumped infront of.

" Hey guys guess what? The Village is throwing this big fessti- Hey who the heck are they?"

" Well Kiba this is-" Naruto begin.

Momoko wasn't paying attention, she looked behind of him and saw a bunch of cute boys. The natural Momoko boy crazy instict turned on.

Momoko begin to squeal. Everyone turned to her.

_This is paradise!! I'm surrounded by cute boys!! _

A bunch of the ninjas just stared at her.

Neji turned to Sasuke,

"Well who are they?"

"A bunch of annoying pests who apparently are lost."

"Hmph, well now what?"

"I guess we bring them to Tsuande. "

Shikamuru hearing the whole conversation,

" Great! What a drag!"

* * *

Woot! Please review!! BTW the name comes from the meanings of the girls' name

Momoko: Peach child

Karou: Fragances

And I used bubbles because Miyako is Rolling Bubbles

IzzyPuff


	2. Meeting Her

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope IzzyPuff never and will never OWN PowerPuff Girls Z or Naruto EVER.

**_Author Notes: _**Behold I actually decided to update, so um enjoy. Yes enjoy it. Because I got yelled off to get off the computer. But I'm way too stubborn. 

**Meeting HER**

--

With a a sigh, the ninjas had started to drag to them the village. Though to their dissatisfaction had to deal with Momoko babbles and Kaoru's complaints.

" One of my close friends has this awesome Sweets shop and they just make the best sweets ever!"

Momoko said smiling her head off thinking of some sweet she had had moments before she landed here.

" Really? Personally the best sweets shop is one around here." Chouji replied.

And which followed was a short discussion/fight on sweet shops to everyone's dismay.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

" That reminds me,MY favorite anime is showing!! Fudge, I MISSED IT!!1"

"Oh shut up, there probably gonna show a rerun. But I won't be able to see my freakin show , cause they don't show any freakin reruns. Damn network."

" Ugh I don't think I can handle any more of this." Sasuke muttered.

" Serves you right," Naruto said smiling.

" And what for this time? Let me guess I knocked over your ramen, retard?"

But instead of replying Naruto stuck out his tongue, and walked off near Sakura. Who to his dismay had one of her Sakura things and punched him, hard. Ouch.

"What was that for?"

" BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON!!"

Within 20 minutes later they had gone to the Hokage's where everyone had decided to split, leaving Shikamaru with the three due to the reasoning " Well Shikamaru you're the damn chunin you do it

grumble I should've been chunin I kicked - insert name here's- butt more grumbling" And thus Shikamaru was to explain the not only random strangers, oh but trespassers. And with that, he knocked on Tsunade's door.

" Lady Tsunade um... I got...never mind just let me in. I think it be easier to explain if you see it for yourself."

" This better be damn good! Or I swear I'm gonna-" Tsunade replied with yelling.

Shikamaru ignored her went behind the door again, and started to Tsunade's eyes a secert discusion. Which started to raise her interest.

" Get over here!"

" Why?" Momoko asked.

" Sheeshness how troublesome, "Shikamaru rubbed his forehead.

" Oh for crying out loud just listen to the poor guy," Kaoru argued.

" Shikamaru, ahem" Tsuande said annoyed.

Which then he decided the best way to solve his problem, was dragging them back to Tsuande's office.

" Who the heck are they?"

" Heck should I know. Me and the other ninjas found them in the forest."

" What village are they from? Whoever the village is, sure didn't tell any ninjas were coming."

" I seriously doubt they're ninjas they don't have any headbands, besides they say there from this village none of us have even heard of."

Tsuande turned to them,

" Well you three who are you? Which village do you come from? And are you a ninja or a tourist?"

" Um actually mam," Miyako started, " We're from Tokyo city, in Japan. And we're not tourists, or ninjas. We don't know how we actually came here. Our names are, Miyako Gotokuji, MomokoAkatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara "

"Hmm...SHIZUNE!!"

And Shizune came scrambling over.

" Yes?"

" Could you get these girls a hotel, and get me some water, my head hurts."

" Fell asleep on your desk again?"

"Oh shut up and just do it already."

"Yes Lady Tsuande."

And Shizune ran off.

" Shikamaru go and give them a tour, and leave already."

" That's it?"

" Sheesh they don't seem like any harm, and besides I didn't get to sleep last night! SO GO DAMNIT BEFORE I BREAK ANOTHER FREAKIN DESK!!"

" What a drag."

Shikamaru appalled at this let a sigh out. And started walking off. The three girls trailing after.

" Can we go to the sweets shop, first?"

--

Yep That's it. Don't worry I will actually update. And I defiantly appreciate you people who actually viewed this. Thanks.


	3. Sweets and a Tour

_**Disclaimer: **_IzzyPuff will never own PowerPuff Girls Z. That's why the dub for PPGZ sucks. Nor will she own Naruto. She does own the story and the annoying factor of saying her favorite D N Angel's character's name a gazillion times.

_**Author's Notes: **_Weeee!! I finally updated! I had got inspiration yesterday! " You cheap liar!! You got inspired because someone sent you a review, and your ego got boosted so high you decided to write!!" Hehe please don't listen to the annoying ninjas! Their crazy..hehe..ENJOY!!

* * *

-- Sweets and a Tour--

* * *

They started for various spots in the village. And with that many began to stare at these strangers, who were still in their transformed states. And as they begin to look further. Miyako stopped to pause and stare at the Hospital.

"Taka-chan..." Miyako muttered. "Miyako are you thinking about the Bubble Knight?" Momoko said staring at her.

" Yeah..." She muttered again.

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine guys, don't worry. Let's go now. I don't want be bothersome."

"Okay then! Let's go,then!"

Shikamaru just stared at them. '_Bubble Prince? I'll never understand girls.'_

" Well come on, I don't got all day. We got one more stop."

--

The girls continued to follow Shikamaru. Momoko turned to stare at a few boys passing by. Which then resulted being strongly pulled by Kaoru. ",Come on Boy crazy."

Looking up they noticed banners everywhere, and booths strewn across. Looking nearby they spotted the ninja from before, pretty much just standing around the shop Amaguriama.

" SWEETS!! MOVE!!"

Blinking they just stared as she brought out her yo yo, tied it around them and pulled them out. Then running as fast as she could she ran in. Anime sweat drops were formed on their heads.

" I can't take anymore of this..."

"Sheesh Shikamaru why won't you just get someone to babysit her?" Naruto asked staring at Momoko chug down what could be described as a barrel full of sweets.

" Wow, you actually can think," Sasuke commented.

"Well du-HEY!!"

" I know exactly who I can ask!"

"Who?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

" Neji or Lee."

" I can understand Lee...but why the hell would Neji agree?"

" Because he's as bad as you Sasuke, if we trick him into agreeing. He won't back out. Scrap that he's as bad as both of you."

" Hey!"

"Hmph!"

They followed Shikamaru who came up with some ridiculous story of babysitting princess. Hell they even convinced Momoko to put on the ridiculous get up. And surprisingly they were able to convince him.

--

"Momoko we're dropping you off with Neji, remember he's a boy..."

Stepping in was Neji. Momoko's first thought?

_Fudge, that's a freakin chick. And she's scary looking._

Staring at the paper, she squinted,

"Hi Knee- G I..."

"Neji."

"Right..."

She turned to Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, holding a sign up:

HELP ME!! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH HER!!"

Staring at the sign, Neji couldn't help but twitch a little.

" I can see your sign."

"Oh fudge."

Leading her Neji lead her to the festival. They couldn't help but stare at Ichinomiya's sensei's Exorcist Service.

" Hey kids over there!!" Ichinomiya's sensei waved at them.

They continued to stare at him, " I'll give you candy if you at least buy a book, or maybe get your friends to come here? Pwease!" Ichinomiya's sensei's face turned to the puppy eyes look.

" I will not be bribed."

" Candy ? Um do you accept yen?"

" Yen?...um...SURE!"

Ichinomiya's sensei happily passed them a book. Momoko stared at the book. On the cover read Folklore. Staring at it, Momoko decided to throw it away, which then it hit Kakashi's book away.

" My book..."

Kakashi ran off to find his book. Which evidently landed in a trashcan somewhere. So yes Kakashi was digging through garbage.

--

Kaoru just stared as she saw the ninjas train. One of them started to complain that they needed a break. While one keep trying to convince everyone to keep training.

" For crying out loud! Sheesh why won't we just play some soccer?"

They all stared at her, with a confused look. " What's soccer?" She just slapped herself on the head. Surprisingly Naruto seemed to know. "Oh! I know!"

And within 30 minutes everyone keep playing soccer. Until Tenten popped the ball.

" IDIOT!!"

"Yo-you fun killer."

--

Miyako stood in the back staring at the game. With that she bumped into Hinata who was staring at Naruto.

" You keep staring at the boy, why?"

" Um-um well you see I-I um sorta well...I kinda..."

" Do you like Naruto?"

"Well...yeah...but he never notices me."

" I can help! I get letters from boys all the time!" Miyako answered smiling.

"Um...how?"

" You just need new clothes, and you basically act like yourself."

"Real-really?"

" Uh-huh! Come on Hinata-chan!"

And with that Miyako dragged Hinata to the clothes store for the ultimate transformation...of clothes...yeah...

--

**Momoko : **Coming up on PowerPuff Girls Z! Will we ever make it back home? Will Hinata ever get the boy? Will I ever ditch Neji? Found out in next week's episode " Hinata's First Love/ Ditching Boring"

**Neji: **I heard that. I'll gladly ditch you.

**PowerPuff Girls Z: **Lovely Fighting Science Legend: PowerPuff Girls Zeto!

**Naruto: **I thought this was my show!

**Sasuke:** I guess not loser. It was about time.

**Sakura: **What about me?

**Everyone: **What about you. SHUT UP!!

* * *

The next 2 chapters will be focusing on Kaoru and Miyako. I put too much Momoko and I wanted to balance it. BTW can anyone guess who Ichinomiya sensei? He may or not be showing up again. But anyway could any of you give me some suggestions for the story? I kinda need a little help for ideas. Thankies! :)

- IzzyPuff Out :)


End file.
